Siempre
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy 1994: "Sigue el OS" ¿Eres real? ella asintió y le besó Te prometí que estaríamos juntos…Siempre


Disclaimer. Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy 1994: "Sigue el OS"

El one-shot seleccionado: "Su Fantasma", Léanlo en el perfil de Cristy1994.

Despertó pestañeando una y otra vez tratando de enfocar su vista en un punto específico en el espacio, entre esas paredes blancas qué le aprisionaban ante los dolorosos recuerdos qué iban y venían en su mente.

─Escucha, Hermione, tienes que irte─ decía con desesperación al ver qué no se movía de su sitio─ ¡Ahora!

Ella negaba con la cabeza, con lágrimas comenzando a emanar de sus ojos─ ¡No, no te dejare! ─sentenció con terquedad.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo, escuchando como los pasos de su padre se acercaban a gran velocidad por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión Malfoy. Sin tener otra elección la tomó de la mano corriendo hacia los jardines, con la esperanza de perderlo en la negrura de la noche y poder desaparecerse.

─Dime, qué tienes tu varita─ ella tensó su agarre y él supo la respuesta.

─Lo siento...yo… la deje caer en la recámara, cuando me atacó─ sollozó─ ¿Cómo…como escapó de Azkaban? ─tragó saliva con dificultad─ Tenemos qué avisarle a los demás…tenemos qué...

El joven se detuvo en seco y la tomó de los hombros con suavidad, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad─ Hermione, vamos a salir de esta ¿oíste? ─le apartó un mechón del rostro y le besó en la frente. Ella asintió tratando de creer en sus palabras─ Pero, debes prometer qué, escaparas… conmigo o sin mi─ ella le miró con miedo en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

─ ¡No! ¡Ya te lo dije estaremos juntos en esto! ─junto su frente con la suya─ Si tenemos que morir…lo haremos juntos─ dijo con dificultad, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándola en un abrazo cálido y protector.

─Juro por mi vida, qué tu no morirás…así sea lo último que haga ─se separó gentilmente y le besó en los labios─ Estarás siempre a mi lado, ¿cierto?

Limpió sus lágrimas de sus mejillas y afirmo─ Siempre ─trataron de sonreírse el uno al otro y se tomaron de las manos con un ligero apretón, como si de esa manera se trasmitieran la fuerza que necesitaban para enfrentar lo qué se avecinaba. Él tiempo parecía detenerse a su alrededor al observar sus ojos marrones e imaginar el futuro junto a ella y en ese instante supo qué ella valdría mil veces la pena.

El estruendo de un "Bombarda" lo regresó a la realidad tan abruptamente, qué apenas pudo esquivarlo y caer al suelo cubriéndose de los restos de concreto qué llenaban el aire.

─Vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ─resonó la voz de Lucius Malfoy─ ¡Una asquerosa sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre! ─escupió con repulsión, mostrando su demacrada figura entre las sombras, su cabello sucio y sus ropas rasgadas, aunado a su rostro cadavérico y la expresión desquiciada de sus ojos, le hacían parecer un loco. Un loco sosteniendo una varita contra ellos, eso no era alentador.

Con esfuerzo se levantaron del suelo, sin soltarse de la mano─ Hola padre.

─ ¿Padre, haz dicho? ─rió amargamente─ ¡Tú no eres mi hijo! ¡Dejaste de serlo al casarte con esta…esta sangre sucia! ─observó a su hijo cerrar los puños y apretar la mandíbula, lo qué le hizo enfurecer aún más─ ¡Mírate, eres una vergüenza para la familia! ¿Acaso pretendías manchar el linaje Malfoy casándote y engendrando mestizos?

─ ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Es mi vida y yo decido, como vivirla! ─señaló dando un paso al frente, armándose de valor─ ¡Y no hay nada qué puedas hacer para evitarlo!

Resopló con disgusto y dirigió sus palabras a la joven─ Supongo que ya estará satisfecha, ¿no? Logró engatusarlo, casarse con él y asegurar su futuro, muy inteligente de su parte…Granger o ¿debo decir Malfoy?

─¡No te atrevas a hablarle así!

─Déjalo Draco…Yo te amo y si él no puede entenderlo,¡ No es nuestro problema! ─en un arranque de valentía, soltó la mano de su esposo y avanzo al hombre─ ¿Qué clase de padre, es usted? Toda su niñez lo torturó física y mentalmente, sin importarle lo qué el realmente quería…imponiendo sus ideales puristas, obligándolo a unirse a los mortifagos…

─Hermione, no tiene caso

Le ignoró y continúo ante la mirada iracunda del hombre─ Usted…usted torturó a la madre de su propio hijo hasta la locura, ¡usted no quiere nadie¡ ¡Es un ser despreciable! ─dijo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, temiendo lo peor al verle acercarse con la varita temblando en su mano.

Draco se interpuso entre los dos, protegiéndola detrás de el ─ Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño.

─ ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ─dijo incrédulo─ Ni siquiera tienes tu varita ¿Dónde la dejaste? ─preguntó con evidente burla─ Déjame adivinar ─fingió pensar ─En la cama qué compartes con esta…perra.

Olvidando la desventaja en la que se encontraba, perdió la compostura e intento abalanzarse hacia él, solo detenido por la fuerza de un hechizo que lo hizo caer al suelo ─ ¡Draco! ─grito alarmada arrodillándose a su lado.

─Estoy bien, tranquila─ dijo en un tono apenas audible, conteniendo el dolor en su espalda.

─Eres patético─ dijo mirándole desde arriba ─Pero no te preocupes, te liberare de ella─ y con un elegante movimiento de varita cuerdas invisibles impedían al joven moverse de su sitio, aunque seguía consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Posó su mirada en los ojos aterrados de ella, ignorando los ruegos del joven implorando qué huyera y se salvara─ Al fin solos, inmunda ─dijo en un tono que le heló la sangre y la tentó a salir corriendo de allí, sin embargo sabía que sería inútil, sin su varita.

Se inclinó y pasó una mano por su mentón como si meditara algo─ Sabes, esos años en Azkaban fueron un infierno, no solo por los dementores, sino por la falta de…contacto humano─ con su mano libre deslizó sus dedos por la barbilla de la chica, al instante lo rechazó. Y lo próximo qué sintió fue una fuerte cachetada.

─¡No la toques ,maldito!

Le miró con desprecio sin contestar y con un hábil movimiento se acercó a Hermione, tomándola por el cuello y tumbándola al suelo. Sus pequeñas manos trataban inútilmente de quitárselo de cada segundo se le hacía difícil respirar y ser consiente de los gritos desesperados de su marido, inmovilizado a poca distancia.

Tras unos segundos que le parecieron horas, el hombre liberó su cuello, más no se quitó de encima. Comenzó a toser y llevó sus manos a su dolorida piel, sin dejar de temblar de pies a cabeza.

─No estas nada mal, para ser una sangre sucia─ dijo sonriendo de lado─ Creo que me divertiré un rato con tu…perra.

─ ¡Si te atreves a tocarla, juro que te mato! ─se movía de un lado a otro con desesperación.

El hombre rio─ No me hagas reír─ respondió disfrutando de su sufrimiento─ ¿Qué vas a hacer? Llorar y suplicar como el blandengue que eres.

Regresó su vista a la chica bajo de él, quien le miraba aterrada─ Abrirás tus piernas para mí, ¿verdad perra? ─bajo sus manos tocando sus pechos, sus caderas con brusquedad.

─ ¡Suélteme! ─suplicaba─ ¡Suélteme! ¡No me toque! ─forcejeaba y pataleaba sin descanso.

─ ¡Serás mía! ─le susurró al oído, provocando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

─ ¡Jamás seré suya! ─grito escupiéndole en la cara y tomando ese instante de distracción le pateó en la entrepierna. Se escurrió bajo de el y mientras se doblaba de dolor, tomo la varita de sus manos.

─ ¡Vete, Hermione! ─le rogaba desde el piso.

─No te dejaré

─ ¡Maldición! ¡Escapa ahora qué puedes!

─ ¡Perra maldita! ─conteniendo el dolor, se incorporó, limpiando su rostro del escupitajo.

─ ¡Aléjese! ¡Se lo advierto! ─dijo apuntándole con la varita, sin dejar de temblar.

Él se burló─ No tienes las agallas─ se acercó dos pasos─ Apuesto a que jamás lanzaste una imperdonable.

─ ¡Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz! ¡Aléjese! ─se acercaba a paso lento─ ¡Desmaius! ─lanzó el hechizo con tan mala puntería que solo le rozo unos cuantos cabellos.

Lucius negó con el dedo, sonriendo con malicia─ Dame mi varita y tal vez…seré piadoso contigo─ le extendió la mano y ella le miró con horror─ ¿No? Muy bien─ rio entre dientes .Retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirarla, hasta llegar a su hijo.

─ ¡Déjelo!

Lejos de hacerle caso, metió su mano entre su túnica sacando una daga de plata, con esmeraldas incrustadas en el mango─ ¿Qué será más rápido un hechizo mal ejecutado por su parte o una daga enterrándose lentamente en nuestro querido, Draco? ─preguntó contemplando el objeto con fascinación.

─No lo haría─ dijo dubitativa

─ ¡Con un demonio, Hermione, vete! ¡No te preocupes por mí, vete!

─Creo que eso es fácil de comprobar─ la miró de soslayo y sin perder la sonrisa fue enterrando en un costado de su hijo la daga, con tortuosa lentitud. Draco contuvo la respiración, apretando los ojos con fuerza, resistiendo los gritos de dolor que morían en su garganta.

─ ¡No, Draco! ─sin pensar en sus actos, corrió hacia su lado, donde Lucius no perdió el tiempo y la detuvo en sus brazos─¡Déjeme! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡Draco! ¡No! ─grito y lloró sin contenerse, viéndolo con la daga enterrada y la sangre comenzando a manchar sus ropas y formando un charco a su alrededor.

─ ¡No!...¡Draco, por favor! ¡Resiste! ¡NOO! ─para Lucius no fue difícil desarmarla estando en ese estado, con su varita nuevamente en sus manos, la soltó con brusquedad.

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado, controlando sus lágrimas─ Draco, háblame, por favor─ sollozó acariciando su rostro, él sintiendo su presencia se esforzó por abrir los ojos y mirarle─ Draco…No te vayas…resiste.

─Her…mione─ tosió con dificultad ─Quédate…conmigo…quédate

─¡Qué escena más conmovedora! ─aplaudió con cinismo, ganándose una mirada de profundo rencor por parte de ella.

─¡Maldito animal! ─se levantó dispuesta a atacarlo contra sus propias manos─¡Desgraciado…

─¡Crucio! ─la maldición se estrelló contra su pecho, cayendo de bruces al frio suelo, sintiendo como el dolor se expandía en cada hueso,en cada órgano, en cada centímetro de su piel. Sus piernas se contraían, su cabeza se electrificaba, jurando que en cualquier momento explotaría en miles de pedazos─¡Crucio! ─esta vez no pudo contener los gritos y previendo la muerte acercarse, se esforzó por girar su cabeza en dirección a su esposo─Dra…aaa…co─intentaba hablar pero el dolor cegaba su mente.

Él le miraba débilmente, cada vez más cerca de la inconciencia ─Te...Aaa…amo─ logró articular antes de cerrar sus ojos grises. Seguido de eso solo gritos,estallidos y voces lograba recordar.

Para después despertar en una habitación blanca, donde no tenía contacto con nadie y la mayor parte del tiempo le mantenían sedado. Administrándole pociones qué le producían sueño, delirios y visiones qué su medimago insistía eran ocasionados por el trauma qué recibió al ver como torturaban a su esposa.

Abrió los ojos empañados en lágrimas, jalando las abrazaderas que amarraban sus brazos y sus piernas, en un intento fútil de liberarse y con el ardor qué sentía en su piel mallugada,apartaba los recuerdos de esa noche.

─Hermione…perdóname ─se lamentaba en susurros que se perdían en el silencio de las paredes blancas.

─Perdóname…Hermione…Vuelve por favor─ golpeaba su cabeza hacia atrás una y otra vez con desesperación y sufrimiento en cada lamento─ Maldición, maldición… ¿Por qué?...¡sáquenme de aquí! ¡No estoy loco! ¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡Sáquenme! ─gritaba a todo pulmón, desgarrando su garganta hasta el cansancio, aunque como todos los días, sabía que nadie atendería a sus suplicas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, voces discutir a la distancia y pasos acelerados acercarse. Pronto en su campo de visión apareció Hermione mirándole con dulzura, le liberó y acaricio su rostro─¡Draco!

─¿Eres real? ─ella asintió y le besó─ Te prometí que estaríamos juntos…Siempre

Algo mareado se puso de pie y la abrazó contra su pecho, besándola en las mejillas, en la nariz y en sus labios temblorosos.

─Te amare por siempre ─dijo extasiado de alegría

─Y yo a ti, pese a todo y a todos


End file.
